


Idk what to call this

by slightly_distressed_davesprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Bro, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bro is abusive, Bullying, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Incest, Human Davesprite, Kidnapping, Murder, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, davesprite is trans cuz fuck you, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_distressed_davesprite/pseuds/slightly_distressed_davesprite
Summary: Why? Why did he hit you? Why does he drink all the time? Why does he blame you and him for mom? Why did she have to die? Why does he yell at you and him? Why? Are we not good enough? Why does he have to cry himself too sleep? Why must you be the strong one? Why can't you have someone to cry on?





	1. 1

Sobs echo threw out your small apartment room as your twin brother sobs his poor eyes out, saying how sorry he is for getting you beat, saying that if he wasn't born none of this would happen, Mom would still be here, Bro wouldn't beat you two every day. Between choked sobs, he says he wants to kill himself, he wants to die. You can't take it anymore. You can't handle his sobs, his plea for death. "Shut the fuck up, I don't know what I'd do without you, I don't want you to die. We're going to get through this shit. We are going to and we are going to live a happy fucking life after we leave. Just two more fucking years and then we'll be gone from him. So don't you fucking dare kill yourself ok. For me, d-" you take a deep breath, "don't you die, please?" 

He looks up at you with glassy eyes, tears welling up in his puffy red eyes, "I, I'm s,sorry..." He breathed out, curled up in your chest, ragged breathes coming out of his burning lungs. "Shhhhh..." You rub his shaking back, "There's no need to say sorry, its not your fault." You wake up with Davis clinging onto your wrinkled shirt, his face looking a bit red from crying. You shake him slightly and he slowly wakes up. 

"S-sorry..." Is all he said. You both got up and got ready for school, with both of you wincing when a bruise was hit. Davis took a deep breath, then looked over to you, "D-Dave..?" "Yeah?" You murmured out, "There's something I, I want to tell you..." He managed out. "What is it?" "I-I, uh, I'm, uh-" he swallowed, "I'm, uh, t-trans...", he mumbled the last part, but you could hear what he said, "Oh... So, you wanna be a girl then?" "Y-yeah..." You took a moment to think of what to say, "So... What do you wanna be called?" He, or uh, she, had a shocked look on her(?) face, "S-so, you don't h-hate me..?" She(?) looked over at you. "Well, yeah, i mean... Your my twin, I don't think I can hate you, you're who you are..." Tears were streaming down his face, there was a smile slowly forming on his face, "T-thank you, oh god thank you," She walked over to you and hugged you, "You still didn't tell me what you wanna be called yet." You stated. "Um, D-Dove..." She mumbled, "Ok Dove..." You were both smiling and hugging.

She explained to you that, at school, and near Bro, that you /had/ to use Davis and call her 'he'. You understand why and said that you would. Whence you two arrived at school, you and Dove both got looks, probably cuz of the bruises on both of your faces, no one really gives a shit about you two, so you just choose to ignore it. 

After school, when you and Dove were walking home, you asked her if she wanted any girl clothes. She nodded and said that she would get some, but the fear of getting jumped, or raped, were way to high. You said that later you could buy her somethings. "You don't have to spend your money on me, it's fine..." You reassured her that it wouldn't be a problem; she hesitantly agreed.

Bro was passed out when you and Dove got home, it was the perfect time to buy some shit too help Dove out. You both drop you school bags in your room, and grabbed your stash of money. You both walk over to a near by mall.

You were in a dressing room, waiting for Dove to come out. "You almost done?" "Give me a sec, ugh i think its too small man..." "Ok i got it on..." The door opened and out stepped Dove. She was wearing a pair of white short shorts, bedazzled and all, a pair of orange tinted tights, a sweatshirt with a white feather in the middle; her hair was styled to make her face look more feminine, and she was wearing a light scarf around her neck. The scarf looked weird, but aside from that, she looked very feminine. 

"You look good, Dove." She looked around, a bit embarrassed, "R-really? Thanks..." She had a shy smile on her face. You bought the items, the cashier look at you weird, and you explained that it was for your 'girlfriend' thats the same height as you, the cashier didn't question it. You both speed walked home and hide in your shared room. Dove went over to the closet and proceeded to hide the shit out of the bag, which is understandable; Bro was homophobic and transphobic, so keeping this hidden was probably a good idea. You both proceeded to finish up homework and eat whatever scrapes you both had. You both luckily didn't get beat that night.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Dove were sleeping peacefully, well, as peacefully as you can with a 30+ year old man screaming at you two. Dove was shaking and silently crying, as you are slowly trying to calm her down, rocking her back and forth in a soothing manner. The door was suddenly pounded on, it shook the walls and the bed. Dove let out a sob and curled up around you. Bro started to laugh manically. "Once i get to you little shits, ill fuCKING BEAT YOUR ASSES IN!" 

Dove was now fully crying out loud, sobbing. The door was now close too breaking, you had to think fast. You pick Dove up and shove her in the closet, locking it from the inside. You stood in front of the door, shaking; but as long as Dove is safe, you don't care. The door is thrown off the hinges and slams into the wall. Searing hot pain goes through you left cheek. You fall to the floor, tearing up a bit. He proceeds to beat you senseless, pain is filled through your body, you cant even move. Bro left about five minutes ago but it felt like hours. You pick yourself up and close the door. Limping towards the closet, you get Dove out. She looks terrified, her face is red and blotchy, tears streaming down her face. She leads you to the bed and attempts to help clean up the best she can, she honestly is the best twin. 

You both wake up, terrified that Bro will come back. Dove decided to wear the sweatshirt you got her, and a pair of sweats. You through on whatever to hide the purpling bruises. You both bolt out of your house as fast as you can. You both arrive at school and people stop talking, they just stare. Your blood runs cold. Someone saw Dove trying on girl clothes. Someone saw you buying them. Someone fucking saw. Dove starts shaking. 

"Hey look! It's the tranny and the abuse victim!" The hallway roars with laughter, people laughing, screaming, pushing and shoving you and Dove. You grip Doves hand and drag her to you class. She cries. She cried her eyes out, saying that everything is her fault. You pull her into a tight hug, tell her that its not her fault. 

The two of you are walking home. Dove is looking around frantically. She's paranoid. You are too. You both slowly enter your house, shaking. Bro isn't there, and you both run. You slam and lock the door, panting heavy. 

Its now 9. You both are curled up under the covers. Bro isn't home yet. Your not sure if your happy, or terrified. You wake up, Dove nowhere near you. You freak. You hear a strangled scream and your blood run cold. You bolt out of your room and run straight to Bros room. What you saw had traumatized you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: rape

Dove had her head pushed into the sheets, ass up in the air. And what Bro was doing makes you want to murder him. He had three Fingers up Dove's ass, no lube or spit; Dove was screaming and crying. You were suddenly being pinned down and tied up. Oh god no. "You're gonna sit right there, and watch me fuck your fuck up of a brother!" Dove was screaming and begging him not to do it. 

"Bro, please don't do this... Do whatever you want to me, just, just don't hurt her, please..." He just laughed and slapped Doves ass. He's a disgusting man. Dove just looked down in embarrassment. Then, the fucker fuckin took off his belt, slow as fuck. He unzipped his pants pulled down both his pants and boxers. Holy shit, this is actually happening. Dove whined and begged him not to, pleading for his life. Bro gripped his hips and slammed into her. Dove scream of agony will haunt your dreams forever.

"Ah, fuck. Your so fuckin tight!" The pace he was going at was so fast. Dove was sobbing her eyes out, begging for him to stop. You screaming at him to stop. Bro pulled on Doves hair and started to quicken the pace. Blood was streaming down Doves leg. "I'm not stopping, till you cum!" Doves screaming and pleas slowly died down, a force moan fell from her lips, silently crying at the sound she made. 

Dove made a blood curling scream, it didn't take an idiot to put two and two together, Bro had just cum. Keeping up with his ruthless pace, he starts laughing. More forced moans filled the room as Dove cried. Bro then had the fucking balls to start jerking her off. "B-B-BRO! S-STOP! P-PLEASE!" She sobbed out. She slowly started to get hard, "I bet you fucking enjoy this, huh? Look at you, getting hard n shit!" She was screaming at him, pleading for him to stop, fully knowing it was useless. 

Bro had cum again inside of her. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears. She finally submitted to Bro, forcing moans out. Suddenly, she had cum. The sob she admitted was heart shattering, her broken voice screaming and crying had continued on, as Bro decided to cum one more fucking time; this time, deep in her.

Bro pulled out and slapped her ass again. "Teaches you not to be a fucking tranny..." Bro said as he pulled up his boxers and pants. He left the house to do whatever the fuck Bro does. Dove slowly attempted to stand, instantly falling to the floor. She sobbed. You can't comfort her, your stilled tied up. Dove had managed to crawl over to you and untied the rope.


End file.
